Saya's WallE, and Hagi's EVE
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Hagi and Saya watch Wall-E and they see each other in the characters. Minor OOCness and fluff. HagiSaya


**A/n: I don't own Blood Plus.**

* * *

"Saya! Saya! Will come and watch the movie with us, please?" Little Lulu, Mao, Louis and Kai were scattered, yet still grouped in front of the TV in the living room.

She forced a smile at the young Schiff and sat beside her on the smaller couch. She wondered how they could afford to kick-back and relax while watching a movie, when Diva's performance wasn't too far away. Yet, she kept quiet for the sake of Lulu's fun.

"What are we watching?" she asked as the previews rolled.

"This one's _The Lion King,_ I rented this and _Aladdin _for Lulu. I got_ August Rush_, _Titanic_, _The Notebook_ and other stuff for us." Mao replied, sitting between Julia and Kai with popcorn in her lap.

Kai hit the play link on the menu and the classic Disney film began.

* * *

The movie, though she had seen it a few times, was filled with comedy and aided by drama; a dash of romance was throw in along during the tale of Simba and his quest to reclaim his spot on Pride Rock.

Lulu and Saya enjoyed it and laughed almost as loud as Kai whenever Pumba and Timon showed up. Mao cooed "awes" when Simba and Nala's romance hit the screen. Lewis and Julia mostly chatted about David's condition in the hospital.

Two hours and a few minutes later, they popped in _Aladdin_. By that time it was five-thirty and Julia and Louis ducked out to go check on David at the hospital.

Saya liked _Aladdin_, so did Lulu. Mao agreed with them, adding a comment about how cute they drew Aladdin's little monkey Abu. But Kai complained about the Disney movies always being musicals.

After Aladdin, Lulu decided to go back to Moses and Karmen. Leaving, Kai, Mao and Saya to watch _August Rush._

_

* * *

  
_

The story was just a tad far-fetched, but what Hollywood movie wasn't?, but excellent when it came to the acting and music. Saya definitely liked the music. Mao watched for Jonathan Rhys Meyers, but Kai found the story boring.

The only entertainment he got out of it was having Saya throw her hands over his mouth, when he attempted call Hagi whenever a cello came on. Then he'd laugh at her. Only to have her push him off the armchair.

Kai left Mao and Saya in the middle of the _Titanic_, saying it was "too emotional". Both girl shed many tears during the course of the film and _The Notebook_.

After a few more movies, Mao left insomnia-suffering Saya alone towards the end of _Lord of the Rings: Return of the King_.

The last person awake curled up at the end of the couch. She was tired, but didn't want to sleep. She stared at the screen, not really watching the ending of the movie she'd put in after Mao left. Her thoughts wondered aimlessly.

She was bored. Yep. Two-eighteen in the morning. She was bored.

The sound of light footsteps descending, was followed by the door to and from the roof opening. City-watcher Hagi stepped from the shadows of the doorway. His eyes displayed curiosity to why she was still awake.

"I can't get to sleep," she answered the question in his eyes, she sat up and made room for him"want to join me?"

He set his cello-case down and sat beside her as she went to put another movie in. She found the only movie she hadn't watched Wall-E. Seeing it was a Family film, she thought twice about putting it in, but played it anyways.

The movie started and they both were mildly interested in it.

* * *

The movie turned out to be about a little robot, named Wall-E. His job was to clean up a trashed Earth. He had life and appeal, a funny personality that Saya liked. She thought Wall-E was cute. The way he collected things he found interesting, the way he watched and danced to old musicals. She especially felt for his loneliness.

For some reason, she glanced at Hagi during the part where Wall-E watched the two lover in his film kiss, and how Wall-E wished to hold hands with someone. She shook it off and continued watching the movie.

Only to look at her Chevalier once again, when Wall-E was immediately happy when he first met his love interest EVE. Saya saw him smiling a little. She glanced at him, before knowing why she kept looking at him, one more time after that, when EVE waited for the ship to come pick her up.

The story progressed and they came to the scene where the ship's captain was viewing EVE's memories of Earth, when EVE saw all that Wall-E did for her while she was in a coma-like mode.

Then, she got it. Wall-E was Hagi. Hagi was Wall-E. Well, in her perspective.

Wall-E had been lonely, while unknowingly waiting for EVE. Hagi must have been lonely waiting for Saya. Wall-E took care of EVE while she slept. Hagi did the same for Saya. They were the same to her.

Maybe that's why she liked Wall-E, and why Hagi seemed to like him too.

She smiled and scooted closer to Hagi while he was fixated on the film.

The part of Wall-E's injury jerked her heart and reminded her a little of the day-to-day battles Hagi fought and got hurt in; the little robot was trying to help his lady-love, just like Hagi did everyday. Saya pressed against Hagi's arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

She would never be able to make it up to him, unlike EVE who could put him back together.

The end of the movie almost had her crying as hard as Titanic.

Wall-E couldn't remember EVE, only his primary function, after she put him back together.

Hagi, for the first time since the movie began, glanced down at wide-eyed Saya as she laced her fingers with him long clawed ones. She stared, waiting to see if holding Wall-E's hand would help the robot remember. Hagi's eyes flickered from Saya to the screen.

EVE gently kissed Wall-E's forehead with an affectionate spark of love and tried to pull her hand away.

_Click_.

Hagi had grabbed Saya's chin and brought his lips down on hers.

Wall-E stared at EVE, his eyes moving side to side as he remembered.

Saya had ran her fingers over his Chiropteran limb as her memory returned.

He suddenly saw the resemblance too, he smiled down at her and locked his fingers with hers. He continued watching the rest of the movie with her.

* * *

Saya switched the TV off as she silently yawned. Hagi followed her as she went to bed.

She laid down, as she reached for the sheets, Hagi grabbed them first. He pulled them to her chest and tucked her in. Saya's face filled with color as he treated her like a child and brushed away her bangs from her face.

"Thank you Hagi," she whispered as he withdrew his hand.

"..." he said nothing, but did something unexpected, he bent down again and kissed her forehead, then touched his brow to hers.

"H-Hagi.....?"

He smiled,

"Good-night, EVE."

Her face tinted darker. With hesitant and unsure hands, she cupped his face and kissed his forehead,

"Good-night Wall-E."

* * *

**A/n: Please don't flame!**


End file.
